


Instant Connection

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Instant Connection

"Genius. I though you said without the Wind Rangers here this would be a peace of cake."

"Chill out, Blake. How was I supposed to know someone with no training would actually know how to fight?" And a very hot person at that. I need to stop thinking that - he is the enemy. Though I suppose he didn't ask to have the Sensei of the Wind Ninja academy as his father. Maybe after we gain our revenge I shall return for Cameron Watanabe. In the meantime though, I must subdue him so that Blake and I can gain access to his father. As I return to the task at hand, I'm tempted to open my visor and attempt to subdue him by kissing him.

"Hunter..." Blake's tone of voice indicates he knows what I'm thinking. Okay, less thinking, more fighting.


End file.
